A New World
by Dark Elf4
Summary: Lief and friends go to a new world to help some new friends out....it`s a bad summary
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: I don`t own Deltoraquest or the characters.   
  
A/N: hehe I`m a real bad writer and have no idea why I`m doing this. I hope you like it and please review thanks.   
  
  
Light shown through the windows as Lief walked through the forge. As he moved from room to room it felt like he was being lead, but to where and why he didn't`t know.   
Lief walked into one of the rooms and saw, laying in the bed a figure, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't`t see their face.   
At last he stole a glimpse of their face just before he woke. "It was just a dream." Lief said, "But who was that?"  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
At the forge a young man was checking on his friend who passed out the night they were heading to the castle to see the king.  
He walked into the room where he had put his friend in to rest to see that he was awake and looking around the room.  
"Where are we Red?"  
"AT Del." Red answered "Are you feeling better Black?"  
"Better then last night that's for sure."  
The two boys ate breakfast and then headed off for the castle.  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Barda was heading in from a false alarm when he saw two cloaked figure`s talking to the gate guard and so he went to see what it was about.  
"We need to talk to the king!" one of them yelled  
"I`m sorry but you cannot." the guard said  
One of the figures looked like they were about to say something when Barda walked up but decided against it.  
"What is going on?" He asked  
"These two say they need to see the king, but they will not say why." the guard answered  
Barda looked at the two figures. They stood shoulder to shoulder and their faces were covered by the hoods of their cloaks in which they wore pulled over their faces.  
"Who are you and why do you need to see the king?" He asked  
"Who we are is non of your concern and we need to see the king for he`s the only one who can save our friend!" the second figure yelled flustered, "Damn it! If we don1t hurry StoneCrystle`s gonna die or worse and it all my fault!"  
Barda was shocked by what he had said. Who is this StoneCrystle and what does he mean by his fault?  
"Hey Black chill ok?" the first one said  
"Chill you want me to chill?" Black said, "Like Hells I`m gonna chill! Cause of me StoneCrystle is stuck in the Death Lands and is most likely gonna..." the boy collapsed into his friends arms.  
Black`s friend slowly went to his knees holding his crying companion and comforted him.  
This better not be some kind of trick. "All right I will take you to see the king." Barda said  
"Thank you. I am Red and this is my brother Black." Red said looking at his brother crying in his arms.  
Barda watched as Red helped his brother Black to his feet. Black wiped his eyes dry and the two boys followed Barda to the castle. 


	2. Poison

A/N. Ahhh...ok I don`t really know why I`m still doing this...hehe maybe  
it`s cause I like you would like to know what happens to everyone...well any  
how chapter one was when Barda meat Black and Red now it`s Lief`s turn. Maybe  
they will find out why their there....hope you like!  
  
Lief sat down at one of the tables in the library. He sat there and thought  
about the dream he had had.  
"I do not understand what it means." He laid his head down and closed his  
eyes.  
"Lief....Lief...help me...please....help me!"  
Liefs` eyes snapped opened as he sat straight up to see who had spoke to him.  
His eyes scanned the room for the owner of the voice, but saw no one and that  
he was the only one in the library.  
"Lief! Here you are!" Barda said as he walked into the room, "There are  
two boys who say they must see you."  
Before Lief could utter a word two boys walked into the library. One of the  
boys called Red explained what he could to Lief.  
"So what happened before you found Black?" Lief asked  
"I don`t know." Red replied, "Black?" he nudged his brother with his elbow,  
"Hey come on Black tell us what happened!"  
Black looked up and looked Lief in the eyes, Lief thought Blacks` eyes  
looked blank.  
"I..." was the only thing that came out of Blacks` mouth before he fell  
over unconscious.  
Red fell to his knees next to his brother. "Black, hey come on man this  
isn`t funny say something...hey come on wake up damn you." he started to  
shack Black as tears ran down his cheeks.  
"Emerald." the mysterious voice whispered in Liefs` ear.  
"Poison!" Lief cried out with out knowing he had.  
Red looked confused at first then remembered something his brother had said  
when they had found him.  
"It`s hurt Red."  
"What does Black?" He had asked  
"My left arm." Black answered  
"Your left arm!" Red cried out coming out of his thoughts. He grabbed his  
brothers left arm and pulled up his sleeve.  
There on Blacks` arm just below the elbow was some kind of bite that was  
dark in color it looked almost black.  
"This must have been how my brother got poisoned." Red said looking down at  
his brother, "Can you help him?"  
Lief didn`t know how to answer the question, should i help him or not? kept  
running through his mind. Something, though made him say yes, he didn`t know  
what made him say what he did. Maybe it was the look in Reds` eyes.  
They had moved Black to one of the rooms and had laid him down in the bed.  
Red took off Blacks` clock, must be out of habit Lief thought.  
As Lief sat next to the bed holding the emerald in the center of the bite,  
he looked at Blacks` face. Blacks` hair was strange for it was black and the  
bangs were red and what was weirder was the strange marks on his face. There  
were three one long one a medium one and a small one. The long and short ones  
were red at the tips and black in the center, the medium one was all green. I  
wonder what they stand for?  
"Your...the...the one from my dream!" Lief said, "But why were you at the  
forge?"  
*********  
"Come on Black hurry up!"  
"I`m comen` StoneCrystly!" Black yelled back.  
The young gargle women sat down on a rock, folded up her wing and waged the tip of her tale slowly.  
"Unlike you I can`t glide." Black said sitting down next to her.  
Black looked at StoneCrystle. She was lovely with her long black-brown hair braided, her green eyes   
sparkling in the moon light and her pale gray skin looked almost white in the moon light.  
She looks cute, Black thought as he looked at her light blue belly shirt and her dark blue jean shorts.  
Then suddenly out of the shadows a giant hand reached out and grabbed StoneCrstle and pulled her into the   
shadows.  
"Black help!" her cries slowly faded as she vanished into the darkness.  
"Stone! Stone!" Black called out.  
"Ha ha ha! Your friend is mine now to do what I please to." a voice said from the darkness, "And  
I think I will make her into a lovely statue and keep her forever that way, so I can admire her. Ha ha ha!"  
"No don`t! That's worse than death!" Black cried out. His eyes snapped open to see Lief sitting next to him.  
"Where am I?"  
"You are in the castle." Leif answered, "You passed out before you could tell me what had happened to you  
before Red found you."  
Black laid there looking at the ceiling, "Nothing, nothing at all." 


	3. Tech City

A/N: I hate writers block!!! Sorry my net wasn`t working.  
  
  
Jasmine stormed through the halls of the castle. "Where are they?!" she scowled as she continued to look for Lief and Barda.  
Kree chirped on her shoulder and rustled his feathers.  
"Your right Kree I didn`t check the library." Jasmine took off for the library in a hurry.  
As she approached the door she felt her face get hot from anger. She opened the door to see Barda and a strange young man sitting at one of the tables, "Where is Lief?"  
"Right here."  
She spun around to see Lief and another strange young man behind him. "What is going on and who are these two?"  
The boy with Lief walked passed her and toward the other boy, "I`m Black and this is my brother Red." he said as he sat next to his brother, "We`re here to ask for your help."  
"Our help?" Barda asked  
Jasmine sat down next to Lief and stared at the two boys and the odd marks on their faces, they have the same marks she thought.  
Red explained, "We come from another world called Dark Law. Our world is considered the world between worlds."  
"What does that have to do with us?" Jasmine asked  
"Well our friend, Magic told us of these three heros who killed a shadow demon...I think you call it the Shadow Lord." Black said, "In our world there is a place like your Shadow Lands called the Dark Lands and the demon has retreated there."  
"Why do you need our help?" asked Lief  
"The shadow demon is trying to take our world over and our magic isn`t strong enough to defeat it." a shadow grew on Blacks` face as he talked, "A few of us went to the border to see if there was some way we could kill it, for we thought it was like any other demon.  
"We had set up a camp for the night and StoneCrystle and I went ahead into the Death.....I mean Dark Lands to scout out the area...."  
"With out telling any of us!" Red interrupted  
"Yes and it was a mistake we.....I`ll never make again." Black said in a small voice  
"What happened?" Jasmine asked  
Black sat quiet for a time. "Well we let our guards down and that bastard took StoneCrystle. I followed only to come back half alive."  
Jasmine sat and looked at the two brothers and saw the same pain Lief, Barda and herself felt. "I will help anyway I can."  
"I already said I will help and I mean it" Leif said  
"If it means destroying the Shadow Lord once and for all I too will help." said Barda, "Now how do we get to this Dark Law of yours?"  
"With this." Red said holding up a small card., "But we must go outside to open it."  
As they walked out Jasmine watched Black, for after he had told them a little about what happened to him, he seemed lost in his thoughts.  
"Now what?" Barda asked  
Red walked over to his brothers side, "You ready?"  
"Ya"  
They both took the card in hand and said together, "It takes two to open the door home and two we are, same of blood and same of oath, together we open the Twin Gate home."  
Jasmine had to shad her eyes for the light that shown from the card. She opened her eyes as the light faded and saw a huge gate with its doors wide open.  
"Go through before it closes." Red shouted.  
Lief, Barda and Jasmine went through the gate with the brothers right behind them. Jasmine turned to see the gate doors close and the gate vanish before her eyes.  
She looked around and saw strange wire walls, lamps that didn`t have to be lit by a torch, hard rock roads and metal buildings, but what made her most uncomfortable was it was so dark.  
"Welcome to Tech City, our home, or in other words the home of forgotten kids." Red said.  
"Why is it called the home of forgotten kids?" Lief asked  
Black answered in a small voice, "Cause everyone here has been forgotten by their friends and family."  
That must be hard, Jasmine thought as Red and Black led them to something called The Pub.  
"Why is everyone looking ant me so strangely?" Barda asked as they entered The Pub.  
"Cause your an Ahkahe or an adult." Red said stifling a laugh, "Mic is the only Ahkaha that lives here."  
Barda just nodded feeling quite odd in the room filled of children and young adults.  
They sat down at a table close to what looked like a stage for a play.  
"Sing Black!" cried a voice from the crowed, which got everyone chanting, "Sing, we want a song!"  
Black stood, "All right you win, I give." he nudged Red as he got up and the two went up to the stage.  
Red went behind a drum set as Black got up to the mike. "Hey...um is Ron and Roni here?"  
"Right here bro!" a young women said from the crowed. Her and a young man that looked just like her walked up to the stage. The boy Ron picked up a bass guitar and his twin Roni picked up a guitar.   
They had brown hair that fell just below their shoulders and right behind their left ear was a small brad.  
Jasmine saw that they had different marks on their faces. A triangle with only two sides and a small red tear under their right eye. The color of the marks were the same as the brother`s, red and black   
but the bothers had green and the twins didn`t. Why do they have those marks and what do they mean?   
" Ok this is a new song we`ve been workn` on, it`s called Lost." Black said into the mike.  
Jasmine was memorized by the strange music they played, then Black began to sing.  
"The shadows creeping in from all around as you vanish from sight, your cries echo through my head and your face hunts my dreams  
I`m lost without you, lost in the cold and rain  
I remember your black silk hair and you bright green eyes that showed me the world. Your soft pale skin and your gentle touch.  
your voice hunts me, your smile hunts me  
I`m lost without you, lost in the cold and rain."  
As Black sang a small boy with gray skin and turquoise hair, ran up to the stage and looked up at Black.  
"So they did find you after all." 


	4. Magic of Karhin

A/N: hehe well this took me sometime. I wasn`t having a good time, but I got it done. Hope you like!   
  
  
Black smiled at the little boy who stood at the egde of the stage. "My love I`m lost without you here by my side." The music faded  
and the song ended.   
"Thanks. How `bout we give the band some aplose." Black waved a hand towerd his friends. The crowd clapped and cheered.   
Red walked up to Black and they both sat down at the egde of the stage infront of the little boy.   
"Hey Pix," Red said patting Pixie on the head.   
"Hi big brother!" Pixie replied, "Magic`s here too!! He`s with your new friends." He pointed to the table that Leif and the others sat.  
Standing behind them was a tall red headed man.   
"Well how `bout we go say hi huh?" Black asked Pixie. The little elven boy's eyes lit up and he grabbed his brothers by the wrist  
and they walked over to the table.   
Magic had alread sat himself down and was telling Barda that Magic was the name Black and the others gave him.   
"Hey bro lookes like your in trouble," Red joked with Black as they joined the others.   
Black punched Reds arm, "Your the one who told me to do it."   
"Now now boys lets not fight in front of the lady," Magic said gesturing to Jasmine. "Any ways I`m here to help explain things to  
our guests."   
"You mean the Hahag`s are gonna stay?" Pixie asked as he sat on Black's lap. Magic nodded.   
Black didn`t listen much to what magic was saying, instead he was remembering what happened to StoneCrystle and what might  
happen if they don`t do something to help her.   
Damn it! Black thought, if I wasn`t so eager to spend sometime alone with her non of this would have happened and these three  
wouldn`t have to be here.   
The story he told everyone was a lie. StoneCrystle and him wanted to be alone so they could talk, and Black was betting himself  
up for it.   
"Hey guys I`m gonna take a walk," Black said interrupting Magic, "I just need sometime ta think." He handed Pixie to his brother  
and got up to leave.   
"Can I come with you?" Jasmine asked.   
Black looked at her and smiled, "Sure it does get lonely out there."   
As Jasmine and Black left he heard Red say, "He`s taking it the hardest out of us all."   
"Why is it so dark here?" Jasmine asked looking up at the dark sky.   
"Don`t really know. Magic might he`s been here longer." Black replied.   
"Oh. What do those marks on your face mean?" she asked.   
Black chuckled, "You sound like Pixie." he paused, leaned aganst the building they stopped by and slid down the side of it.   
Jasmine sat next to him. "So?"   
"Well they mean I belong to the Black Wolve Pack and that I`m a travaling magic musician." he looked at he and shook his head,  
"The twins mean they're Red Tears and their just traveling musicians."   
"Oh." she said looking up at the sky.   
She kinda lookes like Stone, Black thought and at the thought of her made him sad. I should have told her! Damn it! I`m just so  
stupid. As Black fought with himself Magic showed up.   
"Black may I have a word with you?" Magic asked.   
"Sure.'' he answered.   
"It is getting cold out. I think I will head back." Jasmine said as she got up and left.   
"What is it?" Black asked.   
"Your going to have to tell them the truth sometime."   
"I don`t have to tell anyone anything!" Black yelled and turned to leave.   
"Black." Magic said softly laying a hand on Black's shoulder.   
"Fuck off." Black said and ran off into the darkness.   
Tears where bluring his view but Black knew this place very well for he had been here many times before. He slowed to a walk  
then stoped infront of a chainlink fence and just collapsed.   
"Why? It should`ve been me. I could`ve done something." he cryed, " Why was I so damn weak!" he punched the ground and  
blood slowly coverd his knuckles.   
It was three in the morning when he stood up and headed home in the darkness. "Why is it always so dark here?" 


	5. Brothers Truth

A/N: K I know this chapter might be a bit confusing. I`ve got a question for  
you to think over till I get the next chapter up. Red and Black are they  
really brothers or is there something we don`t know?   
  
  
  
Red paced around the Pub as the twins put Pixie to bed.  
"Your sure Magic`s with Black?" he asked Jasmine, she nodded. "Damn what  
in the worlds are they talkin` about?"  
"Red sit down" Mic said pushing Red to sit, "They`ll be home soon, don`t  
fret." Red sighed and nodded.  
Looking at the drink Mic placed in front of him. Red thought of what  
Black might be keeping from him. Poor guy he never really talked much about  
his past, Hells he never told me what world he`s from.  
Red sat lost in his thoughts when the twins walked in.  
"By the worlds! Black don`t you know what time it is?" Ron cried as Black  
walked through the door.  
Relieved and angry Red ran over to his brother. "What the Hells is wrong  
with you? First your desperate to get these three Hahag`s here as fast as you  
can, and now you don`t even seem to care what happens to Stone!"  
"I...I`m sorry." Black whispered.  
Odd he never takes anything like that. "Black let me see your wrists."  
Red ordered grabbing one of Black`s arms and pushing up the sleeve.  
"Why are you doing that?" Barda asked.  
As Red checked Black`s other arm he answered. "Cause Black has a bad habit  
of cutting himself."  
"What`s that gatta do with things?" Roni asked.  
Red looked at Black, thank the Gods no blood today. "So I see that your  
clean. Must of washed it off."  
Black shook his head, "I didn`t cut myself." he looked Red in the eyes,  
"I cut myself in hopes of reliving the pain I feel inside, but of course it  
doesn`t work. Happy now?" he answered Roni`s question.  
Red stood by the door and watched his brother brush by him and walk over  
to the bar.  
"Darkbarry." Black said. Mic poured him a glass and Black took a sip,  
"Want one bro?" he asked Red.  
"Sure...bro." Red walked over and sat down next to Black as Mic sat a  
glass in front of him.  
Brothers, Red thought. We`re not brothers at least by blood anyways. He  
smiled to himself, it started out as a joke, but now...I mean it, don`t know  
`bout you Black...I love you brother. 


End file.
